


Original works

by The_Abyssal_Tide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball, Gen, Sea Monsters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Abyssal_Tide/pseuds/The_Abyssal_Tide
Summary: A collection of short original writing I have done
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is appreciated.

In the middle of the raging sea, the tiny life raft had been fighting the storm for hours. With water splashing in from every direction, the captain was unable to make any progress to get out the oars to start rowing to shore. With each minute came another monstrous wave, filling up both the boat and the captain’s mouth with the salty water. As the mist from the waves hung in the air, he was barely able to see his own hands in front of his eyes, let alone the next wave as it came rolling in. The best that he could do was get down and pray that help would come eventually.  
Hours passed and he still lay stranded in the raft, swaying with the rhythm of the waves that were steadily getting stronger. The worst of the storm was approaching. He feared how his little raft would handle the rest of the struggle. It was just a tiny thing; stored for emergencies on his big fishing boat. Luckily, he had managed to jump into it before the big boat completely sank due to the crash on the rocks. Sadly none of the crew made it to the tiny life raft. It might be better if he could have had some help. But the water was flooding into the raft too quickly. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the raft sank too.  
He was bent over, looking for his bailing bucket in the bottom of the boat when a gush of water came thundering in, pushing him over the side and into the chaos. Gasping from the shock of the wave and the cold temperature, he sucked in big mouthfuls of water, filling up his lungs with its saltiness. The raging water came crashing down on top of him, like a weight that he couldn’t lift up. He started sinking down, the darkness of the water filling his view. Just when he thought his chest was about to explode, he saw a faint light. Figuring it must be the surface, he used every ounce of energy he had left and he made his way up. Fighting for what seemed like an eternity, he was almost to the top when the water began to shudder. With the waves slowly subsiding, the sunlight broke through the cover of the clouds. The eye of the storm with on land in sight he just let his eyes skim the very surface of the water.  
Peeking out at the approaching shadowy figure that seemed to suck all of the light into is being. A menacing aurora came from it and he could slowly start to make out its shape. A tall dorsal fin broke the surface of the water cutting its way through the water effortlessly. Slipping below the surface I caught sight of the horrifying monster circling me. With the body length of a humpback whale and the shape of a shark and a tri segmented jaw each filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth. It has three long pointed shaped spikes protruding from the side outfits head. I came to the sudden realization that there would be no way that I would be able to survive this encounter. It suddenly turned and headed straight for me opening its massive jaws to consume me. Its mouth looks like a gaping black void that is an inescapable inevitability. I try to swim away knowing that I will just be prolonging the inevitable but unwilling to go down without a fight or at least trying to escape the fate that has so grimly been determined to be what has consistently been my life.  
From losing my mother in the birth of my little sister to the death of my father at the hands of pirates when we went out fishing. Being held captive by pirates was an eye opener to the sheltered life I had lived so far. Being whipped every day and working with little to no food every day until I collapsed. When I finally escaped from the endless torture I endure by their hands and made it home to where I expected my little sister to be waiting for me. Knowing that I had been gone for three years was devising to have missed so much of her life and that she would be turning 16 in the next month. But that would never happen because one of the villagers told me that she had been mugged and killed in an alley, not too far away from the local pub at the age of 14. My childhood home was gone with all its good memories. I joined the first fishing vessel I could and worked my way up the ranks from there. Lost many good friends to the plague and war. If this is how my life is to end then I shall fight with all I have and die with the knowledge that it will be a good death at the hands of a sea monster who has lived long before humanity came along and will most likely be here long after the great human civilizations have fallen.


	2. Vampire Ball

As the music swells the couples spin round and round looking for their next partner to feast upon. The final dance of the night is never ending as the pairs spin and switch partners the dance begins again and again. The skirts billow out as the scene grows, faster and faster the pairs spin. Overhead a crow watches and drops to the floor. The dancers pay no mind as they make merry through the night, standing upon the dead bird, piercing it with heeled shoes, stamping upon it with heavy boots, and dragging it with flowing skirts. The endless night goes on as the hypnotic music carries through the air, the choir sings as their throats become dry and skeletal, the dancers have long died and the bird was the only living thing to try and interrupt the party in centuries. The host claps on to the beat of the music, face contorted in an everlasting grin. A rose garden outside the window has overgrown covering the estate in a bloody red, the thorns holding the ballroom hostage. And so the party continues, never ending. This dance of the dead shall never end as long as there is music.  
You walk into her hall, your footsteps echoing. You knew her reputation, you were overcome with fear but you refused to let it show if she knew you feared her not even the gods know what would happen. Looking around you saw an orchestra, people talking and dancing, and quite the appetizing banquet. A lasombra sat on stage and strung her cello as you took each step carefully. You looked up to see her watching over the gathering on her throne of deception, fire, and cruelty. Prexun Boztremos, her blue and black eyes scanned the hall and even from so far away you could see her fang as she smirked. She had her elbow perked up as her clawed fingers danced around. You knew it was no time to play it risky, you knew what she did. She was a monster. Within a split second, she could go from professional to psychotic, who knows who her victim would be? She despised the masquerade yet she seemed to have put that aside, she had every vampire from everywhere at this party tonight. 

You kept your head down until you noticed something, you were the only Ventrue here. Not a single other member of your clan had known anything about this event. That’s when you realized. You made your way to the door not trying to draw attention to yourself but you knew you had to get out of there. You pushed on the door, but it didn’t budge. Your eyes widened with fear as you turned back and saw not a smirk on her face, but a horrifying grin. She rose from her throne, her lace black gown trailing on the floor behind her. Everyone had stopped to face her and she was coming right towards you. With every step she came closer was every beat your heart skipped. She stood before you, she took your hand and said,  
“For the Sabbat,” with a cruel smile. You gasped as you felt something in your chest. You dropped your head down to see her long claws stuck all the way into you. You lifted your eyes up as blood dripped from your lips and you fell to your knees. She knelt down and took your face in her hands.   
“I’m sorry this had to happen to you but..” she looked down at the floor then back up with a diabolical glint in her eyes,” I had to send a message.”  
She stood up and turned her back to you as you struggled to not fall on your face.   
“And what better way to send a message than to slay one of the Ventrues best spies!” She yelled with joy as the hall around you erupted with cheers. Your voice trembled as you now were on your hands and knees.   
“You...” you coughed as you tried your hardest to get the last word. She turned around with a smirk as she looked down on you.   
“What about me, dearest Ventrue?”   
Rage boiled up inside you as you snapped your head back and choked up more blood.   
“You’re a monster!” You spat as she chuckled. She kneeled down in front of you again and put her hand around your neck.   
“I take pride in it,” she sneered as she grasped around your throat harder. You wanted to scream but you couldn’t as she dug her claws into your neck and jerked her arm back with a sudden movement, pulling your throat out. Your head swayed as you fell to the ground and blood poured from your body like a faucet. She turned her back on you yet again, trailing her dress through your blood as she walked back up to her throne. A long streak of blood followed her from the door where your corpse lay like a crimson red rug. She sat back on her throne, crossed her legs, and exclaimed,   
“Well everyone, please enjoy the party!”


End file.
